Actors
Andrea Libman Andrea Libman is best known voice roles include Dragon Ball, Madeline (taking the role of the lead character from Tracey Lee Smyth in 1995 and holding on to it until My Fair Madeline in 2002, in which the role was passed on to Chantal Strand), the season three version of X-23 in X-Men: Evolution, young AndrAIa in ReBoot, Emmy in the PBS children's animated series Dragon Tales and Isabelle in Finley the Fire Engine. Libman is currently voicing Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Cylindria in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures; and Maya in Maya the Bee. She has found a large following of fans in the bronies, the teenage and adult fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Lilly The Cute Girl in Stinky Salpoop LLC & Cuddles & Catbug Danny McKinnon Daniel McKinnon (born May 27, 1990 in Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian actor best known as Kohaku from the anime series InuYasha. He took over the role from Alex Doduk after episode 102 of InuYasha. He also supplied the voice of Max in Dragon Tales, Leech in X-Men Evolution, Kant Kesner in Brain Powered, Matt in Zoids Fuzors, Eliah in Master Keaton, Sean in Transformers: Armada and Yuli in the Ronin Warriors films. He also appeared on camera in the hit television series Steven Spielberg Presents: Taken and The Lone Gunmen." Danny McKinnon currently resides in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Ty Olsson Tyler "Ty" Olsson (born January 28, 1974) is a Canadian actor. He is best known for providing the voice of the dragon Ord on Dragon Tales and for portraying real life 9/11 victim Mark Bingham in the A&E television movie Flight 93. He can currently be seen in Supernatural as Benny Lafitte, a vampire. Chantal Strand Chantal Strand is known for her various voice-over roles in such cartoon shows as Dragon Tales, Hamtaro, and Sabrina: The Animated Series, in which she played the characters of Gem, Pi, and Bernard.4 She is also known for playing Lacus Clyne in Gundam SEED, and Gundam SEED Destiny, in which she voiced both Lacus Clyne and Meer Campbell. Strand attended the 2002 Leo Awards when she was nominated for Best Supporting Performance in a Feature Length Drama. In June 2002, she received honours for contributing to the Emmy award-winning program The New Adventures of Madeline, going on to play the title character in two feature films.5 Jason Michas Jason Michas (born 1976) is a Canadian-born voice actor, who played in animated television shows such as Sabrina, the Animated Series as Slugloaf the School Bully, and in Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Menace in Canada) as the protagonist. He also performed the voice of Zak on the PBS animated series Dragon Tales, and Takua/Takanuva in Lego's Bionicle: Mask of Light. His few live-action appearances include Ernest Goes to School and Earth Star Voyager. He also does the voice of Henry the Hermit Crab in Dinosaur Train. Michas currently resides in Chiayi, Taiwan.